


On The Road

by JenSurname



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Dildos, Escort Service, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, There's A Tag For That, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSurname/pseuds/JenSurname
Summary: Sometimes when work takes Alex away from Piper, she finds herself needing a little something extra to get her through the nights. Which is why they have an arrangement. What happens on the road, stays on the road... Or does it?





	On The Road

My business is a global enterprise. It takes me to both populous urban cities and rural villages that you'd struggle to find on a map. I spend a lot of time in South East Asia, but also western economic capitals ensuring the safe transfer of goods and finances. I oversee the transfers. I recruit and I train and I co-ordinate. It's what I do, and I'm good at it. It pays _really_ well, global travel is routine, and it's all on someone else's dime.

I have a good life. There are risks involved, sure, but I manage them well and I'm careful. I have everything I need.

Well, almost.

Sometimes my trips overseas take unexpected turns and I am away from home longer than I'd originally anticipated. This can cause some issues. As much as I'm grateful for the five star hotels and the rural idylls and the constant room service, they get old quickly. It's not easy to spend weeks at a time away from home. It's not easy to have to rely on others to meet your needs. It sounds great having someone at your beck and call to do your laundry and cook every meal for you, but there are nights when you just want to sit on your sofa in an oversized t-shirt with a bag of Cheetos and call that dinner, and trust me, it's not easy finding a bag of Cheetos in Kaoh Nheaek.

It's especially not easy maintaining a relationship when the person you love is in a different country, on different sides of the world, in different time zones, for weeks at a time. Webcams and Skype and Facetime are all amazing pieces of technology, but they can only do so much.

We came to an arrangement: what happens on the road, stays on the road.

Sometimes you just need a warm body to lose yourself in…

* * *

 

* * *

London. I was waiting in the hotel room. Two minutes to go. I'd been here for three weeks now, that's exactly eighteen full days longer than this trip was scheduled to be. I took a small bottle of vodka from the minibar and downed it in one. I don't even like vodka, but I was hoping it would help. I've never been the nervous type, but for some reason I was that night and my hope was that the vodka would give me a little strength. A calming influence. Some Dutch courage maybe, or Russian courage anyway. It'd have to do.

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room with a minute to go. I frowned at the clock as if it had lied to me, then at the door for conspiring with the clock. I took a steadying breath, then moved to lean against the wall opposite the door.

"It's open," I called.

"Room service…" a female voice responded quietly as the door swung slowly inward and a woman walked into my room.

She stopped about six feet from me, smiling a practiced, almost genuine smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm Helena," she said, as her eyes looked me up and down without even a hint of subtlety before meeting my gaze.

"Alex," I replied, adjusting my posture and pushing my chest out ever-so-slightly in an unconscious response to her scrutiny.

"You're hot, Alex," she said, her eyes trailing down my body again. I guess she has to say that sort of thing.

"Uh, thanks…" I said, awkwardly.

I'm not entirely sure why, but I pushed off the wall and extended my hand for her to shake. She gave me a slightly bemused smile, before taking my hand in her own, her delicate fingers curling around my own. She squeezed gently before letting go, dragging her fingertips very lightly against my palm as her hand withdrew. Her lips held a small, amused smile, which brought me back to myself. I met her eyes for a moment, then walked a slow circle around her.

The eyes were right. A perfect blue. Height was right too, tall, but still slightly shorter than I. Small breasts, slim hips, legs poured into slightly-too-tight jeans which showed off her toned thighs perfectly, and nice tight ass.

Her hair, while longish and blonde, was tied back. Not what I ordered when I made the phone call which had brought her here.

"Lose the ponytail," I said, my voice quiet.

I watched as she raised her arms to untie her hair, slipping the hairband around her wrist and allowing her hair to tumble loose. Her blonde, slightly-curled locks fell to her shoulders. That was right too.

As I walked behind this woman, I could almost pretend it was _her_ …

I walked back around to face her again. With that same slightly amused smile, she unfastened the buttons of her blouse and let it slide off her arms and to the floor. Standing before me wearing the too-tight jeans and a sheer black bra, she met my eyes, her expression almost disinterested.

"Am I up to scratch?" she asked. The accent was English, but I guess conversation wasn't what I was paying for.

With a small nod, I moved to take my wallet from my bag, took out the pre-arranged (pretty steep) fee and handed it to her. She counted the money before tucking into the back pocket of her jeans and looking back up at me expectantly.

I paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Worth every penny," she said with a small smile. "Satisfaction guaranteed."

I swallowed, then nodded. I took a steadying breath, then spoke.

"Tonight, your name's Piper," I said quietly, "and you're in love with me."

Her right eyebrow twitched slightly, but she didn't show any other indication of surprise. I supposed in her line of work, she'd heard it all.

"Whatever you want."

"Kissing?" I asked. "…Toys?"

"I said whatever you want," she replied. "You've paid for full service, love."

"Alex," I said.

"Alex," she repeated, and I nodded.

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Did you miss me, Pipes?" I asked quietly, my voice coming out a little softer than I expected.

Almost immediately, she answered with "You know I did."

"Strip for me, baby," I said.

Her hands went straight for her jeans, her fingers deftly unbuckled the leather belt before she unbuttoned and unzipped and bent forwards slightly to push her jeans down. Her hair fell over her face and I swallowed again. As she kicked off her jeans and shoes, I noticed two things: one, no underwear, and two, she was shaved.

Just right.

She straightened slowly and her arms reached behind her to unhook her bra, then she lowered her arms and allowed it to slide to the floor, joining the rest of her clothes.

I could feel the flush that crept up my neck and I knew my breathing had become heavier as I let my eyes drink in the naked body before me. I have to admit it took me a few seconds for my eyes to drag themselves back up to her face.

With a more genuine smile, she murmured, "I see you missed me too…"

I had to smile at that, even if it was a sad smile.

"I really fucking did," I said softly. "You have no idea."

"Show me," she said, and at that moment, it almost felt like the real thing.

I closed the gap between us and slid my fingers into the hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer and kissing her lips tentatively. She quickly returned my kiss and within moments we were kissing hard, tongues battling for dominance, our hands grabbing at one another, pulling closer.

Her hands slipped down my sides, then pushed up again, thumbs hooked inside the hem of my t-shirt, dragging the fabric up. I pulled back from the kiss, watching her face as she pulled my t-shirt up over my breasts, then I raised my arms allowing her to remove the shirt completely.

She dropped the shirt to the floor and stepped into me again. She dragged her lips across my cheek to my ear as her hands moved behind me. She took my earlobe gently between her teeth and I heard the quiet click as the clasp of my bra hit the wooden floor, making me jump slightly.

I pulled back a little as her hands moved slowly over my skin and my eyes closed involuntarily for a moment as her hands covered my breasts. When I opened them, I watched her hands moving over my breasts, squeezing and kneading them with just the right amount of pressure. I watched the way she brushed her thumbs over my already stiffening nipples, before pinching them gently. I looked back up at her face, finding her looking right back at me. She kissed my lips, almost tenderly, then pulled back slightly.

"Want me to suck them, baby?" she breathed against my lips, pinching my nipples between her thumbs and forefinger as she spoke.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, not trusting my voice to be steady with her hands working my tits like that. She smiled a little as she dipped her head, then left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses over my skin as she moved lower. I threaded my fingers into her hair and pulled her head closer, letting out a quiet breath as her nose brushed over the peak of one of my nipples.

"Suck me, beautiful," I breathed.

She looked up at me for a moment and licked her lips before kissing the nipple on my left breast gently. I groaned quietly as her lips parted and the dusky peak was slowly covered by her warm, wet, mouth. I watched, my mouth hanging open slightly as she pulled back, then sucked my nipple back into her mouth. I let my eyes slip closed as she sucked gently, her lips and tongue working my nipple as her right hand closed around the same breast and squeezed.

Suddenly she pushed forward and at the same time as her teeth closed around my nipple, she thrust her left hand into the front of my jeans. I gasped loudly, my eyes flew open as she simultaneously bit down on my nipple and pushed her hand into my panties. I fumbled with the button on my jeans, trying to give her better access, then closed my fists in her hair as her fingers slid through my folds. I looked down at the top of her head, watching as she bathed my breast with licks and bites and kisses. As she pulled back, cheeks hollowing as she sucked my nipple hard, she looked just like Piper. I let out a helpless moan and started thrusting my hips, moving against her hand.

" _Fuck_ , Pipes," I breathed.

She moaned in response and sucked my nipple harder, breathing heavily through her nose. She trapped my clit between two fingers and applied an agonising pressure, making me thrust my hips forward harder. Her fingers slid through my slick folds and her mouth remained latched to my breast and for that one precise moment, it was all I ever wanted. She broke the spell abruptly when she pulled away from my breast and removed her hand from my pants without warning. The loss of contact was immediate and shocking.

I looked down at her, trying to find my voice, and watched as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Oh, God," I breathed.

"Take off your jeans," she said, her voice quiet but firm. With her help, I stepped out of my jeans and panties, leaving them bunched in a tiny heap on the floor.

I stepped back, but was inhibited by the wall behind me. I looked down at her and she looked back at me, still on her knees, and my breath caught in my throat. The look in her eye was hungry and lustful, her gaze fixed on my pussy, and it sent a jolt of desire through me.

"D-do,-do it," I stammered.

I saw a brief glimpse of something cross her face – self-satisfaction? – but couldn't give it any more thought as an instant later I found my right leg resting over her left shoulder and her face buried in my pussy. I slumped back against the wall for support and my hands found their way to her hair, gripping tightly as she focused all of her attention on me.

Her technique was enthusiastic and practiced, just a little bit rough… rougher than Piper's. Different. I tried not to think about that. It wasn't that hard, really. Easier than it should have been. I just lost myself in that hot, wet mouth, lost myself in the feeling of her fingers inside me and her mouth on my clit, guiding me closer and closer to where I needed to be. My hands gripped her hair tighter and she let out a quiet moan that reverberated through me.

_Damn_ , I thought, _this girl really likes her job_ …

I could feel myself approaching the all too familiar point of no return. I felt the tightness in the bottom of my belly begin to unfurl and I pulled her hair, tugging her closer and I ground against her face before, using every last ounce of willpower, I pushed her away from me.

Her expression was one of surprise, before she caught herself and a mask of indifference slipped into place. I watched this change, looking down at her on her knees before me, my desire glistening on her chin and lips, and allowed her a small smile before composing myself and speaking again.

"Get on the bed," I murmured, my hand sliding down my stomach and lower, toying with the narrow trail of hair that led to where I really wanted her to be.

She looked up at my face for a brief moment, then she crawled over to the bed on all fours. I watched, admiring her lean, toned body as she moved. She crawled up onto the bed and stopped, still on all fours, her knees apart on the sheet, her ass directed toward me.

I hesitated, still leaning against the wall behind me, and she looked back over her shoulder at me, through a curtain of blonde hair.

"You gonna fuck me or not, baby?" she murmured, a small smile on her lips.

I moved around to stand at the foot of the bed, diverting on the way to grab a couple of things from my bag. I tossed a small bottle of lube and a Feeldoe onto the mattress between her legs. I watched as she hung her head, looked at the items, then picked up the bottle of lube and tossed it off the bed.

She looked back at me over her shoulder.

"We won't be needing that," she said, with a hint of a smile.

I looked off to the side, in the direction she'd tossed the lube, biting my lip. When I looked back at her, she had the toy in her hand and was moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

She reached for me with her left hand, pulling me closer. She looked up at me and I looked back at her for couple of seconds before parting my legs, widening my stance.

"Attagirl," she murmured and smiled again.

That smile. _Damn_.

I watched as she turned the Feeldoe in her hands, before she took the bulbous end and slid it through my folds. I jerked slightly as it bumped against my clit, then watched as she spread my gathered wetness over the silicone with two fingers. She glanced up at my face, as if seeking permission, then kept her gaze fixed on mine as she pressed the slippery, elliptical end into my waiting body.

I groaned quietly as it slid into my body, my eyebrows drew together briefly as it pushed through the resistance until it was seated correctly. I grabbed her shoulder with my hand to steady myself and tightened my inner muscles, holding the toy in place. She covered my hand on her shoulder with her own and squeezed gently, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Fuck me, Alex," she breathed, and lay back on the bed.

I looked down at her, allowing my eyes to drift slowly over her pale skin, over her small breasts and taut abdomen and down further to her shaven pussy. I watched as she parted her legs, opening herself up to me. I saw the silky, shining, proof of her arousal and realised that she was right and we wouldn't be needing the lube after all.

"You really _do_ like your job, don't you," I commented quietly.

She paused a beat before reaching for me, her fingertips brushing my thigh.

"I really _do_ like _you_ , Al," she replied, her voice was soft and tender and convincing.

I leaned down over her as she stretched up to meet me and our lips met. I moved one hand to the base of her skull, supporting her as we kissed tenderly. Her arms wound around my back and she parted her lips, inviting my tongue in. I moaned softly into the kiss as our tongues touched and slid against the other.

I moved my other hand slowly along the shaft of the toy that was now an extension of me and pressed it back against my body. Changing the angle changed the pressure and a quiet groan escaped me as it pressed internally against my front wall and externally against my clit at the same time.

I felt her arms loosen their hold on my body and she began to lower herself back to the bed again.

"Please baby," she breathed, sliding closer to the edge of the bed. "Fuck me…"

I moved my hand to the shaft of the Feeldoe, grasping it tightly, and guided the head to her entrance, rubbing it slowly up and down past it, teasing her, enjoying the anticipation.

She squirmed and tried to push back against me.

"Alex, please…" her voice was rough and desperate and I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Oh fuck, Piper," I groaned out, pushing the head of the toy, the head of _my dick_ , against her tight muscles, slowly breaching her. " _Piper_ …"

She pushed against me once more and we both groaned as I pushed slowly deeper inside her. Her hand moved to cover my own on her hip. She let her head fall back as she pushed against me hard, taking me even deeper.

Her hand squeezed mine and I slowly withdrew from her, almost all the way out, before pushing back into her harder. She let out a soft grunt as I buried myself all the way inside her.

I stilled for a moment.

"Ride it, Pipes," I murmured, looking down at her.

She started moving, slowly at first, pulling away then pushing back hard, taking my cock deep inside her hot, tight, wet, pussy. Gradually she increased the pace, riding me harder and faster, and gradually I started to forget myself. I moved my hands to rest on her ribs, then slowly moved my fingertips down her sides. I could see her skin breaking out in goosebumps as I touched her.

Every thrust of my hips pushed the front of the toy against my own clit, whilst forcing the shaft further into her willing body. She looked _so hot_ and it had been _so long_ since I'd been touched… and here I was, with a hot hustler riding my silicone dick, groaning like the whore she was, seemingly enjoying my dick as much as I was enjoying fucking her.

I shoved my hips forward hard, my hands moving to her waist. Her legs came up and wrapped around my waist, clasping me closer to her. I held onto her thighs, pulling her harder onto my cock. My hips slapped loudly against her arse with each thrust and I groaned quietly each time she pushed back against me, increasing the pressure of the toy against my own swollen clit.

She threw one forearm across her eyes, her head pushed back into the pillow. Her other hand twisted in the bedsheets and my eyes were fixed on her. She was just like my girl. Blonde hair, splayed now across the pillow and dampened by sweat, toned muscles moving under her pale skin as she pushed back against me, small, pert breasts moving with every thrust as I pushed inside her, taking me deep… she was just like Piper…

" _Fuck_ , baby please, _touch me_ …" she panted out.

I moved one hand from her thigh to her pussy and moved my thumb to her clit. She jerked instantly, then let out a quiet cry as the movement forced my dick even further into her. She let out a low groan, then reached up again, grabbing at me, pulling me down over her. I bent over further, breathing hard into her neck, as my orgasm rapidly approached. My thighs started to tremble with effort, my whole body sweating, my breasts sliding against hers as I dragged my lips across her skin.

I groaned into her neck, " _Piper_ … Fuck, I love you…"

"I love you too," she breathed urgently, her hips bucking between my thumb on her clit and my dick deep inside her.

"Say my name…" I breathed, applying more pressure to her swollen clit and moving my thumb over it faster.

"Alex," she groaned, her body starting to shake. "God, _Alex_ … come for me, baby…"

I whimpered as my body tightened, teetering on the brink of letting go, then I groaned out Piper's name into her neck as I came, my body shuddering violently as I lost control, thrusting my silicone cock further into her. She followed almost immediately, coming against my hand, quaking and clenching around my dick.

Afterward, we slowly pulled apart and sank onto the white sheets. I winced as I removed the Feeldoe and let it fall to the floor. She was lying on her side and I curled into her back, my face pressed against the damp blonde hair at the nape of her neck. I slid one arm over her waist and held her close, my eyes drifting closed.

A little while later, I was roused from my dozing by her gently pulling away and slipping from my arms. I watched her through half-closed eyes as she moved around the room, collecting her clothes and quickly dressing.

"Time's up?" I murmured, and she looked up from zipping up her jeans. She glanced at the clock, then looked back at me.

"Little while ago, actually," she murmured, with a small smile.

I sat up slightly. "Do I owe you some extra?"

"Nah, it's on me," she said.

She slipped her shoes on, then looked at me again.

I didn't know what to say, so I murmured, "Thanks for… y'know."

She gave me a genuine, easy smile then, and murmured, "My pleasure. See you again some time, maybe?"

I felt a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, despite myself.

"Maybe," I said.

We said our goodbyes, then Helena the whore headed for the door.

As the door closed behind her, I bit my lip lightly, rolled onto my back and picked up my phone from the bedside table. I quickly composed a text.

_I love you, Pipes.  
_ _A.x_

I closed my eyes as I sent the text, thinking about what I'd done. Thinking, but not regretting.

What happens on the road, stays on the road.

* * *

 

* * *

I was still holding my phone a few minutes later when Piper's reply arrived.

_Love you too. You_  
_gonna let me back  
_ _in or what?_

And then there was a knock at the door.

I grinned to myself, slipped out of the bed and bounded to the door. I opened the door, wearing nothing but a grin, and Piper turned to face me, a small smile on her lips.

"Room service?" I said, hopefully.

She pushed past me, into the room.

"Next time, you're the hustler," she muttered good-naturedly, stripping her blouse off and making a bee-line for the bathroom.

I grinned and followed her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was meant to be ready pre-Christmas, but, life. You know how it is.  
> So Happy New Year instead. I hope you enjoy this little Vauseman one-shot.  
> Many, many, many thanks to those of you who have kept in touch with your kind words of encouragement since SftH. They're very much appreciated.  
> Thanks also to B for her constant words of advice and reassurance, and to K, the love of my life, for the inspiration behind this particular story.  
> xx


End file.
